The EBRP has developed three ongoing initiatives related to HIV and AIDS: A. An investigation of the knowledge, attitudes and behavior of health care workers toward AIDS and AIDS patients. B. A seroepidemiologic study of pregnant women in New York City looking for evidence of HIV infection. C. Collaboration with the National Cancer Institute on a study of the natural history of retrovirus infection in pregnant women and their offspring.